Ishtar (Danmachi)
Ishtar, also known as the Goddess of Love is a major antagonist in the light novel, manga and anime series Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? introduced as the main antagonist of Volume 7 and Danmachi's 2019 season 2. She is the Goddess of Love of Orario and the leader of Ishtar Familia that rules over a large portion of Orario and manages a Red Light District called Love District where she controls all brothels composed of sexual slaves Ishtar bought from many different regions of the continent. As the Goddess of the Amazons, Ishtar allows her women to kidnap and rape any men they find to be attractive without any consequences and does the same by building a harem of brainwashed young men. Using her Charm ability to seduce men, Ishtar engages in sexual activities with almost everyone and is not above raping men to get what she wants. She despises Freya, the most beautiful Goddess of Orario and is envious of her beauty. To overthrow Freya, she bought Haruhime and tried to user her power to boost the abilities of her Amazons so she could wage war against Freya Familia and defeat her through military means in order to become the most beautiful woman and control the strongest faction of Orario. She is voiced by Honda Takako whom also voiced Nightmare Moon, Hunter J and Silver Sable. Official Description The leader of the Ishtar Familia, able to charm both Gods and children with her beauty. Her familia's main business in Orario is prostitution. She has a rivalry with Freya, and upon learning of her interest in Bell, she orders her followers to kidnap him in order to seduce him. However, this end up bringing her Freya's anger, as she uses the incident to destroy her Familia. Appearance Ishtar is considered the second most beautiful women in Orario after Freya as the Goddess of Love. She is an adult woman with dark skin and has a voluptuous body of a non-muscular Amazon. She wears revealing attire similar to that of Amazonesses but takes it to a more extreme level on her chest, consisting of a single red-orange piece of cloth around her neck that barely covers her breasts. Like all Amazons, she always goes barefoot, hinting her status as the main representation of the Amazons' culture. She is also very luxurious and wars golden bracelets, anklets and necklaces, along with a crown at the top of her head, with several jewels in the center. Personality Ishtar is the embodiment of lust and is a very cold-hearted individual who sees everyone as a pawns and men as sexual slaves for her own pleasure. As the Goddess of Love, she goes against her representation and unleashes her sexual and lustful desires over the mortal realm, kidnapping attractive men to add them to her harem or force them to be clients in her brothels. When men refuse to be part of her harem or business, she does not hesitate to send them to her dungeons where they are tortured and raped to death by Phryne Jamil. Ishtar is also a very composed, mature and calm individual and prefers to act using mind games and manipulation instead of resourcing to violence. When "democracy" ends, she also immediately resources to violence and brutality by sending her Amazons after her victims and have them beaten to a near-state of death. In case her victims are her own Familia, she will have them tortured and later rape their near-dead bodies until they can no longer disobey her. Ishtar was quite self-confident, estimating her own chances of success highly and dismissing obstacles in her path. She gloated over her successes, even before achieving them, hinting her narcissistic personality that tends to show up when she is about perform a scheme or declares someone to be hers. She did not like to take risks, but often considered her own position so strong as to limit the actual risk involved. For all her confidence, though, Ishtar was willing to listen to advice from trusted subordinates and she was willing to change her position when it proved necessary. In the rare occurrence in which she is caught off guard, Ishtar's monumental temper surfaces, showing a lighty shock but makes it look light and always finds a way to overcome difficulties with her genius-intellect. Ishtar was a person of absolute ruthlessness and was willing to use her harem and minions and meat shields in case she was defeated, showing that in the end she is a coward who is afraid of fighting and run away when she is found surrounded. Biography Ishtar is the Goddess of Beauty, one of the many Gods who live in Orario and came to human world to feel entertained using a mortal vessel. As the Goddess of Beauty, she founded her own familia, Ishtar Familia, and recruited the Demi Humans Amazonesses to form her own private army of female adventurers. Ishtar was a narcissistic goddess to the core and saw Freya, another beautiful goddess, as her rival and was jealous of her. Taking the amazonesses as her personal army, Ishtar allowed them to kidnap any men they found attractive and raped them until they became personal sex toys of her familia, she even allowed her general to rape men to death with BDSM stuff and brutal sexual activities. When Ishtar finds an attractive man, the goddess charms them and transform them into her playthings, such as sex slaves or servants to satisfy her needs. Owning the Plesure District for herself, Ishtar buys female slaves from outside of Orario and force them to become prostitutes just so she can keep her business working just so her familia can become the most wealthy organization in Orario. At one point, she bought a Renard woman called Sanjouno Haruhime for being the owner of an ancient magic known as "Uchide no Kozuchi" that is in fact a level-boosting magic that can transform adventurers in overpowered beings. Keeping Haruhime as her prostitute, Ishtar kept her locked to prevent her from escaping until one of her own subordinates, Aisha, showed sympathy for Haruhime and tried to free her. Discovering her betrayal, Ishtar ordered Phryne beat Aisha to a near-death state and personally raped her broken body until her sanity was broken so Aisha will never disobey her orders again. Hoping to wage a war against Freya's familia for being more beautiful than her, Ishtar ordered the god Hermes to bring her the Killing Stone so she could use Haruhime as a sacrifice to boost all her army to win the war. However, that was not enough for her and asked Hermes who was Bell Crane (the boy Freya was interested in) but the former refused, leading Ishtar to rape Hermes so he could spill out the information about Freya's relationship with Bell. She then ordered her women to kidnap Bell and bring him to her so she could sexually abuse him just to let Freya angry, but not before Bell being almost gang-raped by 6 amazonesses. Failing to do that, she begins the ritual to sacrifice Haruhime so she can go to war against Freya but before she could sacrifice Haruhime, Freya Familia stroke her district by surprise, driving her to flee from her HQ but was caught by Freya who followed her. Trying to kill Freya with her own hands, Ishtar tried to push her from the stairs but the former easily dodged and slapped Ishtar, causing her to fall to her death before her soul was sent back to Heaven, where she will be kept forever and can no longer interact with the human world. Gallery Images tumblr_pxxf909ssk1tp5yuio9_500.png tumblr_pwgvpk9MRq1tp5yuio3_500.jpg Ishtar_Character_Art.png Ishtar_Anime_2.png Ishtar_Anime_1.png frogogoth.jpg DanMachi_Volume_7_351.jpg DanMachi_Volume_7_8.jpg DanMachi S2 - Episode 10 - Ishtar Crazy Eye.gif 316cad91725ebe89703b8306e95e9d941564075240_main-683x1024.jpg Videos Ishtar Familia plans to kidnap Bell Danmachi Season 2 DanmachiSeason2Bell at Ishtar Familia Home Amazonstlye Freya sends her forces after seeing Ishtar trying to charm Bell Danmachi Season 2 Freya vs. Ishtar DanMachi Trivia *In the original mythology, Ishtar's original name is Inanna. The ancient Mesopotamian goddess associated with love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, justice, and political power. She was originally worshipped in Sumer and was later worshipped by the Akkadians, Babylonians, and Assyrians under the name Ishtar. *Ishtar also displayed sexual desire for Bell, who is an underage adventurer of Orario, hinting she also had "shotacon" perverted desires. In addition, she had no preferences and was willing to sleep with both genders of any age. Navigation Category:Rapists Category:Female Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deities Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sophisticated Category:Elitist Category:Extravagant Category:Wealthy Category:Power Hungry Category:Envious Category:Mythology Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Brainwashers Category:Misogynists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Businessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Nemesis Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Strategic Category:Slaver Category:Conspirators Category:Necessary Evil Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Master of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Addicts Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Contradictory Category:Imprisoned Category:Game Changer Category:Totalitarians